Heads or tails
by Shinji Yamamoto
Summary: Choose our fate! Change the desteny of the millenium puzzle! Flip the coin to start Your game!just a coin to decied who gose first in a shadow game and that it got dropped and the shadow realm wanted it back, Rheed just got in the way.
1. Chapter 1

"Heads or tails!"

"Heads or tails?"

"Tails never fails!"

As the coin was tossed into the air and the two boys watched it spin in the air to come down a dark bolt blacker than the sky at night pierced through the coin from above holding it there the two children were amazed at what is happening, the blackness started to grow and the coin began to crack and symbols started to appear. One of the lads walked close to be just underneath the coin and tried to reach it.

"What are you doing Rheed?"

"I got to get that coin back… its not mine. It fell from the Pharaoh's kart in that parade yesterday, if I give it back I can get a reward or maybe even some food" Rheed said jumping up to try and grab the coin "little higher!"

Rheed did a running jump and got hold of the coin the darkness that was growing was sucked into the coin that Rheed was holding. Rheed landed and brushed off the dirt and smiled at his friend.

"See Landar no harm done!" Rheed said walking over flipping the coin lightly

"But that weird darkness was creepy looking might of killed you" Landar said sacredly looking at the coin "look its got a funny looking eye on it"

Rheed turned it around and looked at one of the sides "huh! So it has this must be the 'heads' side" Rheed began to feel un easy "who! Dizzy spell"

Rheed go more and more light-headed and put his hand on Landars shoulder to stay upright.

"Thanks Lan… Landar?" Rheed looked up at Landars eyes there was no life in them like if it been sucked out but it that were right he should of fell to the ground, Rheed felt a serge of pain through his whole body and let go of Landar.

Landar came back round and was scard of his friend.

"lan… h..elp!" Rheed said holding out and arm

"Ssstay away, just stay way… The shadows there in that coin! YOU'RE CURSED!" Landar said screaming running any way that wasn't near Rheed

Rheed felt to the ground and his hands started to bleed from the preacher of holding the coin. "Please… don't l…le..leave me.."

"Over here! We found something!"

"What is it?"

"A coin a mint condition ancient Egypt coin!"

"We're rich! Yahoo!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey that's the coin they found in Egypt… Look Redrick!"

"Gezz! Bayani When I said 'lets ditch school' I didn't mean 'lets go to a museum' come on I want some food" Redrick said pulling Bayani away from the exhibit

Bayani got him self free and ran back to the coin "I just want to look at it a little longer it's the last day I can get to see it" he clamed waving Redrick to come over. Redrick sighed and walked over.

"They say the people who found it had good fortune, but had disappeared with a whole Poker Tournament, there were no witnesses but a camera that film where the archeologists were sitting one flipped a coin then… Nothing…just this coin on the table heads up" Bayani said informing Redrick.

"So why are you telling me this? Redrick sighed, "I'm hungry"

As Bay and Rick argued over what this should do next a group and children from the same school walked in through the door.

"Good thing that the school's closed so we can see the exhibit" said Joey

"The schools only closed cause you got Tristan distracted the cook so you could get a free slice of pizza from the oven" shouted Tea knocking Joey on the head

"Quit it guys!" Yugi said being trapped in the middle of them "oh looks like we were been beaten here" he pointed at Rick and Bay who were fighting on the floor with guards running over to them. As they rolled closer to the stand where the coin was being held.

"STOP! You're going to hit the case…!" A guard yelled but it was too late they had knocked over the case and the charity box covering the floor with coins.

"Bayani! Redrick! Look what you did!" shouted the group while running over

"Guys we got to look for the coin!" Yugi cried, bending down on his hands and knee looking for it.

The staff and other guards ran over to search for the coin, the fighting had stopped and Redrick saw something in the corner of his eye. 'It's the coin' he though and reached over and grabbed it at that moment he was picked up and thrown out along with Bayani.

"Right! I'm hungry lets get some eats" Said Redrick pocketing the coin and helping Bayani up.

"Do you realise! What you have done!" Bay said angrily "I'm going back in and looking for that coin!" bay turned around and stepped up to the door seeing that it was locked from the inside and Joey and Tristan running towards the doors. "Epp! There coming for us" Bay turned around and saw Rick turning down the road. "Hey! Wait up you got some explaining to do! REDRICK!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Bay caught up with Rick he was already sat in 'Burger Palace' sat in the darkest corner drinking a Coke.

"Rick… Wh..hy didn't chyou stop when I called?" Bay wheezed "And where's my coke?"

Rick took a long slurp of the cola "Well… You see Bay your just too slow… Oh and I drank your coke" slamming down an empty cup.

Bay signed and pulled out his deck from his back pocket and sat the other side of the table to Rick and started to shuffle them and smirked evilly at Rick "So Redrick you gunna tell me why you hit me at the museum? Or am I gunna have beat you in a duel monsters game?"

Rick shocked at what he just heard from Bay bringing the coke through his nose "Ha! Ha! Your joking right you never beat me with that deck of yours, always copying that Kaiba Guy only without them 'Blue eye's White Dragons' he has" Rick laughed also pulling out his deck. "Ah, My 'Dark World Deck' your going down… Ani!"

"The names Bay! Never called me Ani!" Bay growled baring teeth and put his has hand in his pocket. "Huh? My money?… eh where's my..!"

"Oh allow me," Rick calmly said flipping a coin from his pocket. "Tails never fails!"

He whispered when flipping a coin only noticing what coin he flipped was the one from the museum 'Oh no Bay's gunna know what coin that is' he thought

As Bay watched the coin flip he came to the conclution of his missing money 'So that's why he hit me to get my money… If he wanted some he cou…' "Hey that's the museum's coin" Bay said trying to grab it in the air but misses and the coin lands heads up.

Bay and Rick look down at the coin on table. When the Coin began crack and the true colour of the coin seeped through as it stared to rise a black mist slowly grows over the table as if you had just spilt thick custard. A shiny, piercing light forced itself through the eye on the now golden coin and splitting the table in half and pushing them apart to ether ends of the building and freezing everything other than them in place and the image of the eye on the floor around the appeared and the images of people playing different games around them. As it calmed down a demonic voice echoed, "Play your game!"

Bay and Rick looked at their arms as something black crawled over it and morphed into a Duel Disk. Bay and Rick were to scared to move when the voice spoke again "Draw your cards!"  
Bay 8000/ Rick8000

They both drew five cards and Bay drew a sixth.

'Okay what did I get…' Bay looked at his hand 'Gyriod, W-Wing Catapult, Spellbinging Circle, 7 Completed, Ultimate Offering and Mystical Space Typhoon! Ok im gunna play Gyriod face down with Spellbinging Circle'

Bay was hesitant to speak "I.. I play two cards face down… and I end my turn"

"My turn?.." Even though there in a strange and scary situation Rick was having fun and the look on his face was different that when they played duel monsters it was almost as if he was enjoying it "I play Dark World Lightning destroying your face down monster but to do this I must discard a card from my hand 'Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World' as you know discarding from my hand brings it to the field and then I play 'Raigeki Break' your defenceless and with the effect of my second Beiige I bring it to the field" Rick took another deep breath "now I tribute one of them for 'Summon Skull' and use 'Mystic Plasma Zone'… Now ATTACK!"

This was one of Rick's strongest combos and it has defeated Bay more than twice in fact its won most of Ricks Duels.

'Summon Skull' attack 3000

'Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World' attack 2100

Bay2900/Rick8000

"You turn!"

'Grrr I know I should of used my Mystical Space Typhoon there but he has stronger cards that I need it for.. lets just hope I get a good card' as Bay drew his next card …

" I play 'Pot of greed'" he drew two new cards some that he really needed "Dark Hole!" The smile on Ricks face turned to anger and waited for what was in store "Now I play 'V-Tiger' in attack and using 'Ultimate Offering' bring 'W-Wing Catapult' to the field this allows a fusion of the two! 'VW-Tiger Catapult'! And equipping it with '7 Completed' and ATTCK!"

'VW-Tiger Catapult' attack 2700

Bay2400/Rick5300

'I'm safe for now… But for how long this is a new deck and hes got to of reilised by now and I don't know if I can beat him'

"Your turn!"


End file.
